


Collection

by BatSnake



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: But it goes that way anyway, Comfort Sex, Lactation, M/M, Non shipping smut, Pure Smut, This is not how you help a dad who misses his babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSnake/pseuds/BatSnake
Summary: Prisoner 777 struggles through a delicate, personal situation that ends up with two very different forms of 'help'.





	Collection

Squares.   
Prisoner 777 still couldn't believe they were squares.  
It was the greatest lingering sting in the separation from his unweaned children. He had to send milk to them and hope Zim would make sure they got it.   
That only happened because Zim realized he had to feed his prisoners in order to keep his tight leash on Prisoner 777.   
A standard pump was issued. But 777 felt the final break when he found that the suction cups were rectangular cubes.   
Worship of right angles from the Gelaxis now seemed a fetish. Their insane choices of design taking priority over practicality.  
  
To say they were uncomfortable was an understatement.  
The sharp sides dug into his skin where it was the most sensitive. The motion was rhythmic and mechanical.  
There was nothing to cuddle, nothing to soothe through teething pains. He wanted to look down and see them...round and pink, kneading their tiny fingers in his fuzz, perhaps one of them staring up at him with its huge, sweet eyes.  
He wanted to run a hand over each of their heads, hum out a little bit of a lullaby, make sure anyone who had to settle on his belly got enough attention (especially while he had tried to make sure he didn't constantly favor the littlest on his chest to keep it from getting crowded by its bigger siblings).  
  
He only saw those horrid square pumps. He only saw robotic pull. He only saw milk passing into a container through tubes that would require cleaning. Milk that should have been going directly into his babies' mouths.  
He saw and compared and longed until he couldn't see anymore.  
His vision blurred by tears.  
  
He sagged wearily, letting go of one of the pumps to cover his eyes, trying to resist breaking down.  
"Hey." A low voice rumbled across the cell. "You need to stop."   
777 wiped his eyes; he realized that his cellmate had been watching against the opposite wall. Arms folded, legs crossed. The enormous reptilian rose upright and approached.  
"I told you not to watch!" 777 pulled his jumpsuit together, concealing his exposed torso and the pumps attached to the end of his stomach.  
"I hadn't been until you started crying. And I'm telling you to stop for a moment." G'raggo crouched in front of him and turned the machine off.  
"I'm still using that." 777 grumbled. He dropped away the pumps from where he had been holding them.  
"Not very well." G'raggo turned it so he could see how much milk been extracted. Not even enough for the littlest of the children.  
"You got to the end and still didn't get enough through."  
  
"You try letting down with these!" 777 shook the square pumps at the neck of the tubes. "They hurt!"  
"I'm a reptile, friend, you know I can't." G'raggo teased.  
777 rolled his eyes. "It's just...not the same." He lifted G'raggo's hand from his shoulder.  
"This is going to sound weird, but..." He pressed G'raggo's palm to his mouth.  
"Uh, yeah, that is weird..." G'raggo awkwardly looked around, but let 777 gently suck his hand for a few seconds. He relaxed his fingers a little bit.  
The Vortian did seem to get a little lost for the moment, surprised by the heat of his hand (he assumed he'd be cold like the air around them), surprised by how much he allowed it. He broke off for a breath, letting G'raggo pull his hand back.  
"Okay, so what about it?" G'raggo wiped his hand on his sleeve.  
"I'm not done yet." 777 picked up one of the pumps. He took G'raggo's hand back, pressing the square tube to the same palm, and turning the machine on.  
It rumbled, barely pulling awkwardly.  
"You've made your point." G'raggo tried to pull the suction cup away, but wasn't able to until the machine turned off.  
He noticed a few droplets of milk that remained in the cup and dripped onto his hand. With impulsive curiosity, he licked them off for a taste.  
"Ew, don't..." 777 cringed - and further still when it was clear G'raggo liked it, licking his mouth and looking down at him coyly.  
  
"So, you want something more wet and organic?" He moved closer, planting each of his hands on each side of him.  
"Um...yeah." 777 could feel a shiver in his back; he realized where this was going. "But it's not just that, it's so..." He pressed his fingers together in search of the word.  
"Lacking intimacy." He settled. "I've been separated from my children, and this is just a kick in the ribs while I'm already grounded." He looked at G'raggo, hoping he'd at least be more empathetic than Zim; most of his prison-mates weren't mammalian like he was. He could name a few that most certainly wouldn't.   
"Like I said. Organic." G'raggo cupped Prisoner 777's chin in his fingers.  
"It wouldn't be the same, even if you helped!" The Vortian sighed. "It's intangible! I can't hold anything!"   
"I'm not asking to be a replacement; I'm giving you a break from that thing." G'raggo pointed at the pump.   
  
Prisoner 777 pushed it away, with a sour scowl. "Fine." He opened up his jumpsuit a little bit more, dropping the shoulders down so it hung limply down his arms.   
"If it helps." He leaned into the floor.   
He let G'raggo nuzzle his neck. His shoulder and collarbone. The middle of his chest. At least he didn't go right for it.   
He felt his wide hand on his back, leaning him down just a little as he draped his legs over his thigh.  
He held his breath and puffed out his chest as G'raggo sucked in his highest right nipple - and a small part of soft tissue around it.  
The first thing he noticed was the tips of his teeth grazing lightly against his skin. His mouth wasn't structured for suckling - his teeth had to do the job that lips would.   
Though he had ensured to be as gentle as possible, 777 found himself clenching his jaw, grasping G'raggo's sleeves tightly.   
His pull was strong and fast even in the first few pulses. Thick, warm saliva washed over and seemed to soothe wherever the teeth touched - and better still, where he corners and edges of the pump dug into his skin.   
777 grabbed his snout in one hand, pressing the ground with the other to give himself grounding.  
G'raggo had started kneading his thumb and forefinger around another nipple, forcing out a small trickle with every careful press.  
That was most certainly something he hadn't experienced.  
He gasped at the sensation; his legs squirmed a little at the feeling.  
"Yeah, you like that?" G'raggo rasped with a lick of his wide tongue.   
"Mmmhmm..." 777 licked his lips. He opened his eyes just slightly and gasped, feeling his foot touch **something**. "Is this arousing you?!"  
G'raggo stopped a moment, and looked down.  
"Heh. You're the one making the sexy noises." He grinned.  
"What? I wasn't--" 777 stuttered, realizing he had been the whole time. "Okay...so I was..." He blushed.  
  
G'raggo started to unzip his uniform.  
"OKAY, we're doing this now, okay..." 777 frantically looked at the yellow shield, hoping no one was seeing - and that no guards were coming by.  
"Really? I was just letting the boys out for some air." G'raggo exposed a pair of smooth hemipenes.  
777 had expected them to be massive against his body. But...he could take at least one. He suddenly...wanted to. He parted his legs a little, hoping it would be enough of a signal.   
But G'raggo returned to what he had been doing, now moving to the left side, with the same intensity as before.  
"I can take you on!" 777 blurted, grabbing his nose in one hand and trying to shake the sleeve off his other arm.  
"You're tiny." G'raggo chuckled, letting go only for a moment. "I don't want to break your hips."  
"I said I can take you." 777's breath shuddered. G'raggo had taken several short pulses and held the last for a few seconds, slowly releasing for a long spray.  
Then did it again.  
And again.  
And again.

  
777 arched his back. "Gggk!" He exclaimed; the action had brought on a mass letdown, leaking all down his belly.  
"Oh...there it is." He blushed deeply. "That's...a lot going to waste." He looked at the suction cups with a shudder and grabbed one of them.  
"Might as well not let it." G'raggo took it from him and the other, catching some of the lowest spray in place and turning the pump back on.  
777 waited for the edges to dig in while G'raggo returned to what he had been doing, now on a third nipple, but holding 777 behind the head and at the waist.   
"It's less bad..." He mumbled, absently rubbing the top of G'raggo's head. "I can tolerate it for now." 

He took a deep breath; G'raggo had given a few experimental nibbles - found it didn't draw up anything - and returned to what he had been doing before that. 777 moved the cups upward after a little bit, realizing they weren't drawing anything anymore.   
It continued on for a while. The pumps wandered; G'raggo's mouth wandered. Exploring different varieties of pulse and gentle bites and combinations of the two. He was soon sprawled on the floor, letting it happen.  
It was still too different.  
The teeth, the biting, the enormous tongue against his skin. The **adult **deliberately experimenting on suction.   
This wasn't the solution he had expected.   
It was true that he got ecstasy in exchange for pain, when he still would have preferred security.  
He still wasn't **nursing**. He had an over sized lizard taking what should have been feeding his children - and making an erotic performance out of it.  
He wasn't even completely certain they were getting what was being sent - after being drawn by an inefficient contraption. It had been some time since he had spoken to Zim.   
With the way Zim was...were they even still alive?  
Was he putting himself through this for nothing?   
The time spent on the pump would have collected up to **hours**. Would he have wasted time on something that had no purpose in receiving the bounty?  
Would this entire endeavor have been pointless?  
  
His mood broke when G'raggo returned to where he had started, gently breaking the pump off and moving it to another space.   
"Stop a moment." 777 choked, pushing his snout slightly when his teeth pinched down just slightly.  
"You okay?" G'raggo asked, drawing back and helping 777 to sit upright.   
"No...I'm...I'm really not." He covered his eyes. "I...I hate that I'm enjoying this."  
"What do you mean?" G'raggo stopped the pump.   
"I didn't think it would go this far!" 777 tossed the pumps aside; his breathing turned erratic as he tugged his jumpsuit together.  
"Something about it...started to feel _wrong_." He closed his eyes tightly as they welled with tears.   
"I just want my children!" He sobbed, leaning forward. "I want my babies! The last thing I wanted was my cellmate on my tits - and getting aroused by it!" 

  
G'raggo moved upright and lifted 777 off the ground onto his thigh.  
"Was it too much?" He hugged him.  
"Way too much..." 777 wrapped his arms around his neck.  
"Sorry." G'raggo rested his head over his shoulder. "Could've said something earlier."  
"Well, it didn't start to get uncomfortable until now." 777 breathed out.   
"Huh! Well, if it helps..." G'raggo showed him the pump. "This almost got filled."  
Indeed it had, just about to hit the capacity mark - at which point it would have turned off on its own.  
"Of course it would **now**." He huffed and looked up at G'raggo.  
"Sorry this made you feel worse." G'raggo sighed, laying his hands on his shoulders. "I don't know how else I can help."   
  
"I do." 777 took a deep breath to settle his nerves. He loosened his arms and slid down G'raggo's torso.  
"You're really serious, huh?" G'raggo clicked his tongue.  
"Completely." 777 pulled out of his jumpsuit and rested his hips just on top of G'raggo's.  
"Alright, but it's not my fault if something breaks." G'raggo maneuvered one of his hemipenes so he could slide it up into...whatever kind of cavity 777 seemed to have. He was surprised when 777 carefully dropped himself over it on his own, and grabbed the other with both hands.  
"Geez, man!" G'raggo nearly fell over as the Vortian started to rock against him at the hip. "How are you even--?" He craned his head up with a rumble.  
"Just hold onto my hips and don't be too rough." 777 pulled one of his hands where he needed to be held for balance.   
  
"Guess I was mistaken. You really can take it." He held 777 by the hips and carefully rocked with him, careful to not make too much motion, especially while his hands were held tight around him, working against the motion.  
It didn't take very long for G'raggo to clench his hands on 777's waist, and rumble out a long, pleasured groan.  
777 first felt an enormous gush into his body, eliciting his own climax - interrupted momentarily by the free hemipene firing semen into his face.  
G'raggo stared for a moment at his startled expression, and couldn't resist a small snicker.  
777 looked aside for a moment, with a short scowl, then joined him with a laugh. He stood up carefully, pulling himself free. G'raggo got on his knees and helped him re-balance; he was wobbly on his feet after taking in so much of him.  
"Let's get that off your face." G'raggo zipped his jumpsuit back together, and helped 777 up onto the bed, to the sink that had also been inefficiently placed directly above it.  
As he cleaned his face off, he noticed in his reflection where he had been marred with the activity. Small dents in his skin from bite marks and the pumps. He couldn't tell what was a flare from the intensity of G'raggo's suction or what was the normal dark streak indicating his lactation.  
"Ahh, great." He huffed, feeling over his sore torso.  
  
He took his jumpsuit back as G'raggo handed it to him.  
"Good thing we're getting the shower in a little bit." G'raggo noted.  
"Yeah, that blast hot jets will feel great." 777 redressed himself, cringing as the fabric brushed over his tender skin.  
"I'll make sure it doesn't hit you as hard." G'raggo touched his head.   
"Yeah, and then everyone there is going to notice what a wreck I am!" He cringed back self-consciously, covering his chest with folded arms.  
"Hey, they're not going to know every detail. They'll probably just think you had a bad time." G'raggo assured him.  
"I'm here. Every moment is a 'bad time'." The Vortian blushed awkwardly, not entirely convinced.   
"So, uh...wanna cuddle while we wait?" G'raggo extended an arm over, sitting at the floor below the bed.  
777 sighed deeply. "Absolutely." He staggered down and initially settled himself at G'raggo's side.  
But was scooped up, and rested against his shoulder. He leaned in against his neck, closing his eyes and crossing his arms together.  
He felt G'raggo's breath as he nuzzled under his jawline.

"Hey. Do me a favor and the next time I'm having trouble..._please_ don't do that again." 777 quietly, but firmly, requested.   
"No problem." G'raggo nodded, giving a light hug. "We'll find another way if it hits you hard again. Maybe the next time Zim comes to gloat, he'll bring your kids."   
"Yeah, he'd do it to rub it in my face that he's separated us." 777 grumbled. "He likely wouldn't even let me touch them on the head or hold their hands." G'raggo hugged 777 when his voice started to crack.   
"Hey, hey, you've been through a lot. Let's not go overboard on possibilities." G'raggo patted his shoulder lightly to settle him.  
He was exhausted. He could have fallen asleep, amid his rapid changes of his emotion, the physical intensity he had been through, the sheer heat of G'raggo's body. He was starting to crash under the intensity of the draining he had gone through - literally and emotionally.   
He thought he could stay awake for a little bit longer. He could sleep after he cleaned up. He could sleep after--  
He fell asleep, washed over with much-needed 'real' comfort once he realized he was completely enclosed between G'raggo's arms and body into a cocoon of warmth.

G'raggo smirked, laying his head over 777's shoulder, before noticing a guard arriving.  
"You here for the pump?" G'raggo asked.  
"Ugh. Yeah." The guard seemed disgusted with his task.  
G'raggo carefully got off the floor, picked it up, and brought to the shield. The guard reached to get it with the shield-proof hand extension, pulling it through and dropping it in a specialized container.  
"Shower's in half an hour." The guard noted, in a tone suggesting he knew what had happened. "Next rotation will let you know." He departed before G'raggo could ask.   
  
G'raggo settled back down and looked at 777 as he dozed.  
He gently traced his finger around the base of one of his horns, closing his eyes and tipping his head up against the bed.  
He got a few minutes to rest his eyes at the very least. Until a sourness clenched his stomach and his throat started to itch. He should have considered the consequences beforehand...  
"Ugh." He coughed. "Yeah, that's _really _not happening again..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on FurAffinity originally, but wanted to beef it up a little bit. A lot of this came from realizing a lot of the issues that came with my decision to depict 777's children as older babies, and then things spun out of control because of crack-shipping with G'raggo.
> 
> I'll probably edit some bits if I decide they're not quite 'right' down the line, but I also just wanted to get it published.


End file.
